1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to gaming systems where game events are based at least in part on random events. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for awarding players bonus game points upon the occurrence of predetermined game events, the bonus game points being accumulated until bonus play is invoked, and where the bonus play is otherwise available only upon the occurrence of game events based at least in part on randomized results.
2. The Prior Art
Gaming devices of various types have been in use for many years. The most common type is the conventional slot. A player operates a slot machine by providing coin or paper monies that are received as game credits towards playing a game on the slot machine. Some machines allow a user to provide game credits in the form of a voucher, a printed coupon or a data card (e.g. magnetic strip or smart card). Once the sufficient amount of game credits has been provided to constitute a wager, the player then initiates the game, normally by pulling a handle or activating a button. If a winning event occurs, where a winning event is defined by the game being played, the slot machine issues a winning amount according to the player's wager and to a predetermined pay scheme. The game results are generally based on randomly generated events. The winning amount issued to the user is provided by a corresponding amount of game credits, which the player may redeem (cash-out) or use for further play on the slot machine. Similar game play and award schemes are provided according to other gaming devices such as video poker machines and keno machines.
Bonus and progressive awards have been introduced as improvements to conventional gaming devices to entice increased game play. A common bonus scheme is to award a player a chance to multiply the player's award winnings on a secondary or bonus stage of the game. Most bonus awards are simply an increased multiple of the primary winnings and are issued as game credits suitable for redemption or further play of the gaming device currently being played. In certain cases where the bonus award is large, manual payout by a casino attendant may be required. In some cases a non-monetary prize (e.g., a car) is made the subject of the bonus award. Like the larger monetary progressive awards, these non-monetary prizes are normally tendered manually by a casino attendant.
Progressive awards, like bonus awards, also normally comprise simple monetary credits, but typically comprise a large jackpot amount. Progressive awards couple more than one gaming machine, where some amount of the money a player spends at each gaming machine goes into a central award or “pot”. The players of each coupled machine compete for the progressive award. The overall result is that a significantly larger award can be won by a player playing progressive games at a coupled machine than can be won at an individual gaming machine. Upon the occurrence of a specific game result, the progressive award is issued to the player. Since the progressive award is normally large, it is normally paid manually by a casino attendant or cashier.
Another prior art gaming implementation is known as “investment bonus”. An example of this type of game is the 1937 Mills “Bonus Bell” game which provides a primary slot reel game, and a secondary investment bonus game (or “come-on” feature). During play the word “BONUS” could be spelled out by hitting the correct letters in sequence on the first reel for an eighteen (18) coin award. This type of game is generally referred to as an “investment bonus” game, because the player invests in continued play of the same machine to achieve the requirements for the bonus award (e.g., in the Mills' game completing the word “BONUS”). If the player were to terminate play of the investment game prior to completing the requirements for the bonus award (e.g., the player only completes “BON”), the player normally forfeits the player's prior investments (“BON”) and must later fulfill the requirements anew. Furthermore, a subsequent player may “take over” a previous player's investment by commencing play of the investment bonus game after the previous player vacates the machine.
Current gaming devices and methods, while suitable for normal award credit payout and one-time non-monetary prize payout, have some particular disadvantages. In particular, current gaming machines do not provide support for any type of graduated method for players to invoke bonus game play or bonus games. Further, current gaming machines do not provide a way to combine results from different gaming machines that are usable to invoke a bonus game or bonus play on another gaming machine. Current systems also fail to provide for a way to combine graduated awards or points leading to a bonus play for later aggregation with the same machine during subsequent play. Present systems also fail to provide graduated inceptives for particular bonus games or play, where more than one bonus game exists on a gaming machine or is otherwise available to a player.
Thus, there is a need for a method and apparatus to enable players using gaming devices to gradually work towards a bonus round, bonus game, or bonus play based on extended game play from more than one machine. There is further a need to be able to differentiate between a plurality of bonus games which may be worked towards during extended gaming.